


I Don’t Love You

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Set after TFP. Sherlock denies his feelings for Molly. Luckily he has someone to make him see sense.





	I Don’t Love You

“I don’t love you, Molly” Sherlock had hardly waited for her to open the door to her flat before he said it. “I’m sorry but you made me say it. I do care for you Molly but I don’t love you”. 

Molly merely looked at him. Despite it still being the early hours of the morning she was dressed. Sherlock was expecting her to have been in bed, that he would have woken her up. But Molly was not only dressed she seemed wide awake and even more surprising, considering that phone call earlier, she seemed quite calm and not upset at all. Sherlock frowned and then shivered.

“Sherlock you’re cold. You need to get into some warm, dry clothes.” Molly moved nearer, taking his arm and pulling him fully into her flat, her nose wrinkled. “You stink Sherlock, what have you been up to?” She propelled him into the bathroom and turned on the taps before hastily stripping him down to his underpants. “I’ll put your clothes and coat in a bag and drop them off at the dry cleaners tomorrow, well later today I suppose. Get in the bath Sherlock, I’ll make you some hot chocolate”.

Molly exited the room and left Sherlock still in his underpants staring after her.

———————————————

“I don’t love you” 

They were sat side by side on the sofa drinking hot chocolate. Molly grimaced at the taste, she normally had mint flavour but she had run out of it.

“So you said earlier” Molly replied. She yawned and stretched before settling down again, she rested her head against his shoulder. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

So Sherlock did. By the end he was trying really hard not to break down and cry but Molly still seemed to take it all in her stride. Sherlock’s head was resting on her chest and Molly had her arms wrapped round him, comforting him. He felt her kiss the top of his head and he sighed as he let a few tears drip down his face. Molly’s arms tightened around him and he felt safe and secure and for the first time in ages he felt loved.

———————————

“I don’t love you, Molly”

They were lying in Molly’s bed, Sherlock was holding Molly in his arms as she lay with her back to him. Molly huffed.

“Of course you don’t Sherlock” she soothed. “You don’t need to keep saying it. I get the message. Go to sleep” she took his hand which had been lying on her hip and pulled it round onto the soft swell of her stomach. She held it there, under her own hand, lightly stroking it until they both fell asleep.

—————————-

Molly woke to a whimpering sound. She half sat up in bed, half expecting to see a puppy on the floor by her bed. The sound came again and she realised it was coming from Sherlock. He was lying on his back, his head twisting as though in denial. She put her hand on his chest and gently shook him. He started awake, sitting up and pushing her hand away from him.

“Sherlock, are you ok?” 

“M-Molly? You’re alive!” Sherlock stuttered. He put his arms round her, pulling her towards him. Molly nestled against his pyjama clad chest, his heartbeat thudding in her ear.

“Well of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Molly tried to sound light-hearted but it came out as a gruff croak.

“I dreamt you were in a coffin, you died Molly. Molly you can’t die, please don’t die!” Sherlock whispered brokenly, he rocked her in his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head.

“It’s ok, Sherlock. I’m not going to die, I’m not going anywhere.” Molly stayed in his arms for a bit and then gently disentangled herself. 

She got out of bed, went to the bathroom and got him a glass of water. Then they settled down again, Molly resting her head on Sherlock’s chest. Just as she was drifting off she heard him say. “I can’t love you Molly”. 

——————————

She woke late the next day, Sherlock was still asleep. She crept out of bed, had a shower and got dressed. Mycroft had texted her to say that he’d arranged for her to take the rest of the week off and that he would pick Sherlock up later in the afternoon to meet with his parents. 

It was nearly midday before Sherlock got up. Molly was tucked up on the sofa reading a book when he appeared. He seemed nervous and a bit bashful.

“Are you ok to make your own lunch?” Molly asked. “Mycroft’s picking you up at two”. 

Sherlock nodded, he switched on the kettle to make a drink and made himself a sandwich. Molly was aware of his gaze on her but she ignored him. 

“Are you alright, Molly?” He suddenly asked.

“Yeah I’m fine, I ate just now.” Molly knew she sounded evasive and waited for Sherlock to say something but he merely nodded. He joined her on the sofa, wrapping his arm around her, he tucked her into his side and tangled his fingers into her hair.

 

Sherlock was gone for ages, she was beginning to wonder if he would come back to her flat at all, even though she had made it quite plain that he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted to.

He came in quietly. Molly was dozing on the sofa but she still heard him gently shut her front door. He came and sat next to her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He held her to him.

“How did it go?” Molly asked quietly. 

“Not well. They were quite upset with Mycroft, I told them he did his best. They want to see Euros but they can’t, not yet. I’ve come up with a plan to try to get her to communicate. She plays the violin so I thought maybe if I play the violin to her it might make a difference.”

“That’s a good idea. You can only try.”

Sherlock hummed in agreement and then pressed his lips tight together a sure sign that he was going to say something that she wouldn’t like.

“They want to meet you”. Sherlock kept his gaze on the carpet as she turned to him in surprise.

“Me? Why?” 

He looked at her then and then looked pointedly at her stomach. Molly froze.

“You told them? About the baby?” Sherlock nodded.

“You actually had a conversation with them and told them I was pregnant with your baby?” Sherlock nodded again.

“Well that’s more than we have spoken about it!” Molly exclaimed bitterly. “When I told you, you went into buffering mode for half an hour and then you ran off! Who else have you told?”

“No one” Sherlock assured her. “I thought maybe we could go at the weekend?”

“No.” Molly said firmly. “I’m not meeting them”.

Sherlock looked at her in astonishment. 

“You don’t need to worry, Molly. They’ll adore you”

“Did you tell them I was your girlfriend?” Molly snapped. “Because I’m not, am I? Did you say it was only a one night stand? That we were comforting one another after losing a good friend, that it just got out of hand?” Molly took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I’m not your girlfriend, I’m not your anything, you don’t love me Sherlock, do you?”

Sherlock just stared at her.

“I’m sorry, I really am - but I have to protect myself too and I can’t play happy families with you and your parents. You can be involved with the baby as much as you like, you can take it to your parents whenever you want after it’s born but leave me out of it.” 

Molly stood up breaking his hold on her.

“I’m going to have a bath”. She moved away, pausing at the door. “Just try to remember this Sherlock. I’m sure you’ll love the baby as much as you claim to not love me. You just need to tell the truth, Sherlock, tell him or her how much they mean to you, don’t leave it too late.”

——————————————

Molly was lying on her bed reading when she heard the soft knock on her door.

“What is it Sherlock?” She asked with a sigh.

He opened the door and walked in. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, Molly had to hastily move her feet so that he didn’t sit on them.

“It was the only time my mother smiled today.” He began, he wasn’t looking at her, his back was turned to her and his head was bowed. He spoke softly. “When I told her about the baby. Then she asked me a load of questions and her smile fell as she realised what an idiot I am. Because she can see me Molly, just like you and Mary, even Mrs Hudson. Why is it that the women in my life know me better than I know myself? She told me a few home truths, said that I ought to use my deductive skills on myself for a change, that I might be surprised at what I found out about myself. As for Mary well she always used to wink at me when she mentioned you, did you know that?”

Molly shook her head as Sherlock finally turned to look at her. His face was solemn and pale, his dark brown curls were in disarray and his eyes gleamed like a cats. His hand came up and brushed the hair out of her eyes, he seemed to be studying her intently, his gaze roaming her face before it fell on to the lock of hair he caressed with his fingers.

Molly just lay there, propped up on the pillows. She waited, her breath hitching at the look on his face. Open, honest. She could see the fear, the anguish but mainly she could see love. It was rare that she saw his love for her in his eyes, she knew he loved her, he just needed to let himself feel it.

“Molly”. It was half question, half plea and Molly responded as she always did, always would. She met him halfway as she leaned towards him, he moved towards her and his arms came round her and held her against his chest, his lips touching hers so sweetly. Molly’s heart felt like it would burst.

“You need to say it, Sherlock. Please just say it, say it and mean it”. She begged against his lips. 

He drew away from her, his hands still clutching her waist. He bent his head, took a deep breath and then looked up at her.

“I love you, Molly Hooper.” His face broke into a grin, even as a tear trickled down his face. “I love you so much.”

“Oh Sherlock” Molly breathed shakily, her tears were running down her face in rivulets. “I know you do. What took you so long?” She pulled him down to her, pressing kisses on his face. “I love you too, my beautiful darling”

———————————-

Molly let herself into the flat, threw her coat and bag onto the table in the Kitchen and then wandered into the Living Room. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, his nose in a book and clutched tightly on his chest was baby Olivia. Molly smiled at her seven month old daughter and her husband of one month. Sherlock turned his head to face her, a huge smile gracing his face when he saw her. Molly thought she would explode with happiness. She never thought that Sherlock would ever admit to loving her and now here they were, a little family, a family surrounded by love and laughter. 

Sherlock put down his book and beckoned to her with his free hand. Molly went eagerly to him and lay next to him, resting her head on his chest and her hand wrapping gently round her baby daughter.


End file.
